Young Justice: International (Season 3)
Previously on Young Justice, Vandal Savage arrives on Apokolips and shakes hands with Darkseid stating, "business as usual". 1 years later, Aqualad is still leader, Superboy is now the second-in-command, after Nightwing resigned from the Team, along with Batgirl, since they are now ready to be a couple, Superboy and Miss Martian have become a couple again, Artemis is wondering if she would be with either Kaldur or Icicle, Jr. after Wally's sacrifice, and Secret has been added to the Team. Premiere April 27, 2013 Characters *The Team: **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) - the returned leader of the Team **Superboy (Nolan North) - the new second-in-command of the Team, and has reformed his relationship with Miss Martian **M'Gann Morzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - had reformed her relationship with Superboy, and apologizes for letting her alien side take control! **Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin) - has been wondering if she should remain with either Kaldur or Icicle, Jr., since Wally's death, she now lives with her mother, Paula again after graduating Standford University, She now hangs out with Tsunami Dragon! **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) - Mal Duncan's girlfriend **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove) - M'Gann's blood brother **Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen) - the 3rd Robin, trained by Batman and Nightwing, Cassie Sandsmark's boyfriend **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - the 2nd Wonder Girl, Tim Drake's girlfriend **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) - mentored kindly by Pieter Cross/Dr. Mid-Nite **Bart Allen/Kid Flash (Jason Marsden) - had became the new Kid Flash after Wally's death **Mal Duncan/Guardian (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the 2nd Guardian and boyfriend of Karen Beecher **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bryton James) - the 26th member, and is Black Lightning's sidekick and student **Tara Markov/Terra (Meghan Black) - the 27th member, and joins the Team, Beast Boy has an interest in her, when Miss Martian shook her hand, she gains memories from her dark past, and doesn't seem to trust her **Greta Hayes/Secret (Masasa Moyo) - the 28th member, and is Spectre's sidekick, and was an old friend of Artemis and Zatanna **Cynthia Reynolds/Gypsy (Danielle Judovits) - the 29th member, her mind was read by J'onn and had a troubled past, and had gained his trust, as well as Miss Martian's *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Barry Allen/Flash (James Arnold Taylor) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Dee Bradley Baker) **Arthur/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (James Remar)) - trains the team about survival! **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Danica McKeller) **Zatara/Dr. Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) - had been the host of Dr. Fate for 8 years **Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) - new leader of the Justice League **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe) - is 17 years old, had a slight crush on M'Gann **John Smith/Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) - 18th member of the Justice League **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Pat Frayley) - 19th member of the Justice League **Icon (Tony Todd) - 20th member of the Justice League **Roy Harper II/Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) - used to be the Light's mole, but now serves as a hero, and had been taking a leave of absense for 6 years, but was still a member of the League **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Khary Payton) - 23rd member of the Justice League **Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (James Arnold Taylor) - 24th member of the Justice League **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) - 25th member of the Justice League, she understood that Nightwing had to break up with her because of Wally's death and that he kissed Barbara on December 2nd in 2010-15 **Rocket (Denise Boutte) - 26th member of the Justice League **Pieter Cross/Dr. Mid-Nite (Bruce Greenwood) - 27th member of the Justice League, was inducted in December 30, 2016 **Jim Corrgian/The Spectre (John DiMaggio) - 28th member of the Justice League, was inducted in December 30, 2016 **Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light (Kelly Hu) - 29th member of the League **Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Grey DeLisle) - 30th member of the League **Tora Olafsdotter/Ice (Brigitte Bako) - 31st member of the League **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Cree Summer) - 32nd member of the League *Roy Harper/Arsenal (Crispin Freeman) - had a grudge against Luthor for amputating his arm, cloning him and leaving him on ice, which had caused Nightwing to fire him in the Young Justice: Invasion episode, "The Hunt" for leaving the Team captured by the Reach on Warworld *Tsunami Dragon (Andrew Kishno - matches Byung Hun Lee's tone) - matches Storm Shadow's tone, he is Ra's al Ghul 3rd enforcer of the League of Shadows after Deadshot impeached to become the Light's enforcer Villains *The Light: - currently in possession of Warworld **Vandal Savage/L-1 (Miguel Ferrer) - the leader of the Light **Ra's al Ghul/L-2 (Oded Fehr) - 2nd of the Light and leader of the League of Assassins, after being revived in the Lazarous Pit, but is exploded along with the pit by the Reach Magnetic Disruptor in '16! **Sinestro/L-2 (Scottie Ray) - Ra's' replacement since his disappearance in May 3, 2017 **Lex Luthor/L-3 (Mark Rolston) - Secretary General after Tseng Dangun's resignation for collaboration with the Reach **Queen Bee/L-4 (Marina Stiris) **Deathstroke/L-5 (Fred Tatasciore) - become the 5th of the Light thanks to his female mole infiltrating the Team to study their weaknesses, identities and skills **The Brain/L-6 (Corey Burton) - gets destroyed by Tsunami Dragon! **Klarion the Witch-Boy/L-7 (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) **Deadshot (Crispin Freeman) - the Light's 3rd enforcer after Deathstroke's impeachment to be one with the Light, bears a resemblance to the Unlimited version! **Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr. (Yuri Lowenthal) - had been wondering if Artemis had a crush on him **Garfield Lynn/Firefly (Mark Rolston) - Deadshot's co-op partner to cover him, Flynn is an enemy of Batman, and he is a heavy smoker, when he smokes a cigarette *Darkseid (Khary Payton) - the main antagonist and the true partner of the Light, he supplied the Light with Boom Tubes and Apokoliptian weapons **Kalibak (Michael Dorn) - Darkseid's son **Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker) **Glorious Godfrey/G. Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry) - sent to Earth under the alias of "G. Gordon Godfrey" to try and make the Justice League look like criminals *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) *Winslow P. Schott/Toyman (Cameron Bowen) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Cree Summer) - design from Justice League: Doom *Brainiac (Corey Burton) *Edward Nygma/Riddler (Dave Franco) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Alan Tudyk) *David Hyde/Black Manta (Khary Payton) *Bizarro (Nolan North) *Gorilla Grodd (Brian George) *Giganta (Kath Saucie) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Corey Burton) *Parallax (Tony Todd) - Master of Sinestro! *John Corben/Metallo (Corey Burton) *Merlyn (Robert Englund) *General Zod (Neal McDonough) - a dictator of Krypton, who was sentenced 40 years (1978-2017) in the Phantom Zone for murdering Jor-El and crimes against Krypton *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) Other Characters *Cat Grant (Masasa Moyo) - serves as the press secretary for Luthor *Paula Crock (Kelly Hu) - had Artemis in her life for 2 years, She passed after a heart attack! *King Faraday (Clancy Brown) *Perry White (Edward Asner) *Selina Kyle (Grey DeLisle) *Dick Grayson (Jesse McCartney) - retired, living with Barbara after resigning from the Team after breaking up with Zatanna and coping with Wally's death *Barbara Gordon (Alyson Stoner) - retired, living with Dick, after resigning from the Team Episodes Trailer: It all starts with the Warworld arriving on Apokolips. Aqualad: We need to figure out Vandal Savage's next move. Savage then meets Darkseid shaking hands with him. Vandal Savage: Business as usual. Threats Batman: A few of the dangerous enemies of the Justice League have arrived over and over. A footage of Darkseid's close up, Deadshot opening a door, General Zod and his crew walking to the view, and Deathstroke standing on a balcony. New Teammates Gypsy turning normal, Terra using her powers, Secret emerging and Static using electric waves. New Missions Tigress and Miss Martian standing back to back, Aqualad emerging, and Kid Flash II speeding by. "Secrets Revealed" Miss Martian reveals her true feelings to Superboy, Nightwing revealed to have orchestrated Deathstroke to gain glory, and G. Glorious Godfrey is revealed to be a cover up for the light! Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Young Justice